The Horror Of Double Decker
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Sebuah urban legend yang mendarah daging pada seluruh masyarakat Konoha muncul kembali. Teror bus tingkat berhantu. Naikilah bus berwarna hitam gelap itu di atas jam 11 malam dan kau akan dibawa menuju ke tujuan terakhir dalam hidupmu. Kematian. /TWIST/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : TWIST, AU, ONSEHOT, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kota metropolitan nan modern bernama Konoha, ada sebuah legenda yang sudah terkenal dan cukup sering menjadi buah bibir masyarakat.

Bus tingkat kematian.

Konon jika engkau menaiki bus tingkat berwarna hitam yang terkadang melintasi jalanan kota di atas pukul sebelas malam, maka kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihat fajar di esok hari.

Karena dirimu tidak akan bisa turun dari bus tersebut dan akan dibawa pergi menuju ke alam keabadian dengan cara yang tragis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Horror Of Double Decker~<strong>

Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pria muda yang kini sedang menjalani masa trainingnya sebagai seorang karyawan baru di sebuah bank swasta Konoha terpaksa harus pulang larut karena perintah atasannya untuk menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan keuangan. Dan oleh karena hal itu maka dia ada di sini, di sebuah halte yang sudah amat sepi dari calon penumpang karena jam di halte tersebut telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit.

"Dasar gila bosku itu. Aku yang belum resmi bekerja disitu sudah ditugasi untuk lembur hingga selarut ini" Gerutunya. Kedua telapak tangannya sedari tadi terus digosok-gosokan untuk mengurangi suhu dingin pada tubuhnya karena bulan ini di Konoha sudah memasuki iklim musim dingin.

Kedua iris berwarna onyx miliknya berulang kali difokuskan ke arah timur untuk mengamati jika ada kendaraan umum yang lewat. Sebenarnya ia rutin pulang pergi ke tempatnya bekerja menggunakan sepeda motor matic miliknya. Tapi karena kebetulan motornya sedang mengalami kerusakan parah hingga turun mesin maka terpaksa lah Itachi naik taksi untuk berangkat ke kantornya tadi pagi.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit ditambah penerangan di sekitar situ yang meremang membuat adrenalin sulung Uchiha itu meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia sedikit menyesal saat tadi menolak tawaran rekan kerjanya yang bernama Sasori untuk menumpang di mobil sedan milik pria berambut merah itu. Dan hasilnya? Selama nyaris satu jam lebih Itachi berdiri dan duduk berulang kali di halte seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Berusaha bersabar untuk menunggu apakah ada sebuah kendaraan umum beroda empat yang masih mencari penumpang.

"A..apa itu?" Dari arah timur di kejauhan nampak sorotan lampu terang yang bergerak melaju ke arahnya. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali pun pria berambut panjang kuncir kuda itu tahu sosok apa itu.

"Akhirnya ada kendaraan juga. Aku sudah ingin sekali pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini" Ucapnya. Senyuman lega terlukis di wajah tampannya dengan segera. Namun senyuman itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari sepuluh detik saat ia menyadari jika kendaraan yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya itu adalah hal yang tiga hari yang lalu ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Sesosok mayat dengan tubuh yang hancur tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir jalan raya?" Ia mengeja rangkaian huruf kapital yang menjadi headline pada surat kabar Konoha News. Pikirannya tertarik kepada paragraf demi paragraf yang berada di bawah judul artikel itu.

"Apa itu Itachi?" Sebuah suara bariton yang bernada tegas membuat sulung Uchiha itu menghentikan aktifitas membacanya yang kebetulan baru sampai paragraf pertama.

"Ini Tou-san, ada mayat dengan tubuh hancur yang tergeletak di tepian jalan raya. Tepatnya di depan minimarket K-Mart"

"Pembunuhan kah Itachi? Atau korban kecelakaan?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibunda sembari menata beberapa toples biskuit di atas meja makan.

Itachi menggeleng "Entahlah Kaa-san. Disini sepertinya tertulis polisi belum berhasil mengidentifikasi penyebab kematian korban"

"Apakah mungkin legenda itu kembali lagi? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Itu sudah lama berlalu" Ujar Fugaku.

"Legenda? Apa itu Tou-san?" Itachi melipat surat kabar yang dipegangnya lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Jika itu bukanlah pembunuhan atau kecelakaan, maka kemungkinan besar itu adalah ulah dari bus tingkat pembawa kematian" Lanjut Fugaku seraya mengaduk kopi panas yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kau belum tahu ya Itachi?" Mikoto mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping putranya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Ini sebenarnya adalah legenda lama. Legenda yang disangkut pautkan dengan peristiwa terbakarnya sebuah bus tingkat yang merenggut semua nyawa penumpangnya puluhan tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau dan adikmu belum lahir"

"Kau sih boleh percaya boleh tidak" Mikoto terkekeh geli.

Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari ayahnya.

"Dan setelah itu, bertahun-tahun kemudian munculah mitos yang beredar di seluruh kota Konoha tentang keberadaan bus berhantu. Bus yang terkadang menampakan diri di atas jam sebelas malam. Bus berwarna hitam seperti bekas terbakar yang sukarela menawari tumpangan kepada siapa saja menuju ke alam baka. Dan sampai saat ini sudah ada beberapa orang yang meninggal dengan cara tidak wajar di pinggir jalan seperti berita yang barusan kau baca itu Itachi"

"Dan pelakunya adalah bus itu?" Sela Itachi tiba-tiba.

Uchiha Fugaku mengangguk. "Mungkin saja"

Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk. "Cih, irasional menurutku"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu" Mikoto menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Kenapa memangnya Kaa-san?"

Tatapan Mikoto mendadak berubah menjadi sendu. "Soalnya dulu ketika Kaa-san masih SMA, sahabat Kaa-san ada yang meninggal dengan cara tidak wajar seperti layaknya korban dari bus tingkat berhantu itu. Kaa-san tidak berbohong nak"

Itachi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

* * *

><p>Decitan rem khas kendaraan besar terdengar nyaring di telinga Itachi. Entah kenapa setelah benda besar beroda empat itu berhenti di halte, lampu-lampu jalanan di sekitar situ mendadak mati-nyala berulang kali.<p>

Pintu bus pun terbuka. Memberikan jalan bagi para calon penumpang yang ingin sampai di tempat tujuan. Atau bahkan ke tempat dimana kita tidak bisa kembali lagi? Entahlah.

Keringat dingin Itachi mulai mengucur membasahi pakaiannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang dipercepat. Ia langkahkan kaki kanan dan kiri ke depan sepelan mungkin.

Sebuah bus tingkat berwarna hitam itu seakan tanpa penerangan yang mumpuni. Hanya terlihat sebuah cahaya lampu redup di tengah-tengah koridor tingkat bawah. Dan bola mata Itachi menangkap beberapa kepala penumpang yang berada di dalam bus itu.

"Masuklah"

Sebuah suara tenang namun terdengar dingin dari supir bus itu membuat nyali Itachi semakin menciut. Tapi ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang termakan oleh mitos murahan seperti itu. Akal sehatnya lebih menguasai otaknya. Sebagai manusia modern ia wajib berpikir logis.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya sekali. Ia memantapkan diri untuk menaiki bus tingkat bercat hitam pekat di hadapannya. Sebelum ia menapakan kaki di tangga bus, ia sempat mengucapkan doa singkat sebagai bekal untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya yang belum sepenuhnya lenyap.

Pintu bus tertutup secara otomatis. Dan bus pun mulai berjalan kembali. Di dalam penerangannya tidaklah bagus. Untuk ukuran bus tingkat yang megah seharusnya minimal ada beberapa lampu yang menyala di koridor. Tapi ini hanya satu. Mencurigakan.

Itachi mengambil tempat duduk yang berada dua baris di belakang supir. Di dalam bus juga tidak banyak penumpang. Dua orang pria tua di kursi paling belakang, seorang wanita berambut panjang di seberangnya, seorang pria botak dua baris di belakangnya, dan yang paling membuatnya ngeri adalah seorang nenek tua yang duduk di depannya. Hanya lima orang penumpang.

Keringat dingin Itachi sudah tidak sebanyak tadi sesaat sebelum naik ke dalam bus. Dan nafasnya pun mulai stabil dan tidak terlalu terengah-engah. Di ambilnya handphone dari saku kanan di celananya.

"Sial, handphoneku mati" Gerutunya lirih. Rencananya untuk mengalihkan rasa cemasnya dengan bermain game di handphone pun gagal. Baterainya habis. Benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Bus yang Itachi tumpangi masih berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan membelah jalanan kota yang sudah sepi. Ingin rasanya ia sampai secepat mungkin di rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Bus yang ia tumpangi memang sesuai dengan apa yang ayahnya ceritakan kepadanya tiga hari yang lalu. Bus tingkat berwarna hitam. Dan sekelebat bayangan tentang korban yang tewas di pinggir jalan dengan kematian tidak wajar pun hinggap di pikirannya dalam hitungan detik. Rasa takutnya kembali menjalari perasaan dan pikirannya, mulai mengalahkan akal sehat.

"Hoekk"

Telinga Itachi mendengar suara seperti orang muntah.

"Hoekkk"

Suaranya berasal dari arah belakang. Ia menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang perlahan-lahan. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang pria tua yang duduk paling belakang sedang muntah-muntah. Bukan masalah muntahnya. Lebih dari itu. Pria tua itu memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya.

Itachi segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke depan. Muntah darah? Apakah hal ini adalah tanda-tanda akan adanya sesuatu yang berbau supranatural pada bus ini?

Saat pikirannya masih kalut tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berambut panjang yang duduk di seberang menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Itachi mulai memucat. Wanita berambut panjang sepantat dengan pakaian daster putih berenda itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kepadanya.

"Waaa!" Jerit Itachi spontan. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah wanita berkulit putih itu barang beberapa detik saja. Ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya. Kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kepadanya tanpa alasan jelas? Dan senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang ramah. Ada sesuatu misterius yang terpendam dibaliknya. Dan Itachi paham akan hal itu.

"Hitam terbakar menangisi raga"

"Jiwa yang malang menjerit-jerit. Kepedihan tak berujung"

Sepasang telinga milik pemuda Uchiha itu lagi-lagi menangkap suara. Kali ini adalah lantunan puisi aneh yang belum pernah Itachi dengar sebelumnya. Pria botak yang duduk dua baris di belakangnya lah yang mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh kau tahu alangkah duka sosok yang malang"

"Menangisi serpihan hitam dari nuansa kematian"

Itachi tak berani menatap ke arah pria botak itu. Mendengar suaranya yang besar nan parau saja sudah membuat dirinya ingin kencing di celana. Dan yang paling membuatnya ketakutan adalah lantunan lirik dari puisi aneh itu. Kalimat-kalimatnya seakan mengandung makna kematian bercampur dengan kepedihan.

Kali ini Itachi yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika bus yang sedang berjalan ini adalah bus itu. Bus tingkat berhantu yang telah menjadi urban legend masyarakat Konoha selama puluhan tahun lamanya. Ingin sekali dirinya pindah dari situ dan duduk di tingkat atas yang menurutnya lebih aman.

Belum saja lima langkah tercipta dari tempatnya duduk, tiba-tiba saja seorang nenek tua keriput yang duduk persis di depannya memanggilnya. "Anak muda"

Langkah Itachi terhenti. Nafasnya berpacu dengan waktu. Dengan keberanian yang masih terisisa ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah nenek tua yang barusan saja memanggilnya.

"A..ada a..pa?"

"Kau pasti mau naik ke tingkat atas kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih yang serak. Seringai penuh arti nampak di wajah nenek tua itu.

'Bagaimana bisa nenek itu tahu isi pikiranku? Mustahil! Apakah aku akan mati disini?' Itachi menelan ludahnya berulang kali. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati saja nak. Di atas berbahaya sekali, khekhe" Nenek tua itu tertawa mengerikan.

"Berbahaya?" Alis kanan Itachi terangkat.

"Iya. Jika kau mau melihatnya silahkan saja nak" Senyuman misterius mengembang di bibir nenek itu.

Itachi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia telah yakin jika nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk sekarang. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin ia akan menguak seluruh misteri dari bus tingkat berhantu ini semampu yang ia bisa.

Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya seirama dan penuh kemantapan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan tingkat satu dengan tingkat dua. Detak jantungnya meningkat drastis. Keringatnya bercucuran deras membasahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Itachi paham betul jika apa yang akan ia lihat di atas nantinya mungkin adalah hal terburuk dari semua yang pernah dilihatnya di dunia. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Itachi sudah berada di anak tangga paling atas. Siap atau tidak siap, ini lah...

.

.

.

.

.

Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Itachi. Sepanjang matanya memandang tidak ada hal yang mengerikan sama sekali. Memang tidak ada satu pun penumpang yang duduk di tingkat atas. Namun Itachi tidak merasakan aura buruk sedikitpun di sini. Bahkan lebih tenang dan tentram ketimbang saat ia duduk di tingkat satu.

Lalu apa maksud dari ucapan nenek tua yang misterius itu?

Itachi bergegas menuruni anak tangga. Ia menghampiri dan memberanikan diri untuk menanyai nenek itu.

"Nenek, apa maksud perkataan nenek tadi"

Nenek tua itu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Yang mengatakan jika di tingkat atas berbahaya itu"

Raut muka nenek keriput itu masih datar seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh "Khekhekhe, yang itu kan?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala sebanyak dua kali.

"Memang berbahaya nak. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya" Ucap nenek tua itu.

"Hn?" Itachi memperhatikan ucapannya dengan seksama.

**"Berbahaya karena di tingkat atas tidak ada sopirnya"**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Itachi berkedip-kedip berulang kali. Tatapan matanya lesu. Kaos kutangnya melorot sebelah dan sebuah sweatdrop menghiasi samping jidatnya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan laknat Itachi membuat seluruh orang yang ada disitu termasuk supirnya syok setengah mati.

Secepat kilat Itachi berlari ke depan dan membuka paksa pintu samping bus.

"Woy mas, mau ngapain woy!" Tegur sang sopir bus yang mengenakan cadar usang dengan name-tag bertuliskan Kakuzu.

"GUE BISA GILA KALAU GAK TURUN DARI BUS INI!" Setelah ia sukses mendobrak pintu bus, Itachi langsung melompat begitu saja sekalipun kecepatan bus masih berada di angka 70 KM/H.

_BRAAAKKKKK!_

Itachi tewas setelah tertabrak kendaraan besar dari belakang dengan kondisi tubuh hancur dan berdarah-darah.

Sang sopir segera menghentikan laju bus itu mendadak.

"Haduh-haduh. Orang ini telah menjadi korban yang keenam akibat mengalami frustasi mendadak setelah naik bus ini. Mendingan gue lekas minta tolong ke bos supaya bus yang sudah bertahun-tahun keluar dari dealer ini dicat. Biar gak ada korban jiwa lagi gara-gara warna dasar bus ini yang hitam dan dikiranya bus berhantu" Kakuzu menepok jidatnya.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe. Lumayan lah daripada waktu senggang gak ada jadwal UAS gak ngapa-ngapain, mendingan bikin fic aneh kaya gini. Dan author mau minta maaf kalau fic ini terkesan menjebak dan malah kelihatan juelek, hehe. Tapi kan di warningnya sudah author tulis TWIST jadi gak terlalu masalah.<strong>

**Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca!**


End file.
